Bon Dage
by MadDoggyClown
Summary: When Stocking went out shopping, the least she'd have expected to find was a cute gothic store, with a couple of demonic owners. But what is the proposition these boys have for Stocking, and can she refuse when she realizes they know her weaknesses?


**This is inspired by a dream I had once, no shit, I honestly dreamt I was Stocking and was at this place. I felt I had to make it into a fanfiction, 'cause I've promised myself I had to make a PSG-fanfiction at some point and when the idea came to me like that. Well it had to be done :P**

**So this is my take on why Stocking joins Scanty and Kneesocks by the end of the series, 'cause I doubt those two chicks would be able to convince her all by themselves anyhow x3**

**You ought to realize the meaning of the title once you've read the fanfic xD**

**Enjoy, R&R please!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Come visit the newly opened GothicLolita Paradise chu~ Everything a goth-girl desires, we've got'._

"What a weird slogan" Stocking said as she looked at a huge poster with frills and laces, it could barely be called a poster, it was almost like a piece of art, but still.

The slogan was weird yes, but the poster was darn attractive to a girl like Stocking. Well, she was already on shopping, so why not check it out? A quick glance couldn't hurt anyone, right?

*o*

"Welcome" two boys spoke synchronized as Stocking entered the store, or rather calling them boys didn't seem right, they were very much _guys_. They were almost the same size as Garter, both in height and in width, well, at least around their shoulders, she noted.

They had the same hyena-grin plastered on their faces. They even looked very much alike, except probably from their crazy hair. One of them had red hair, and his hairstyle pretty much resembled that of Elvis. His eyes were a piercing green colour, one that seemed like they saw right through Stocking's clothes.

He had a bunch of piercings in his lower lip, about 4 or so. The other guy's hair was just as fancy, his was spiky and had a yellowish green colour or if it was a greenish yellow colour, Stocking wasn't so sure of what to call that colour anyway. He wore dark sunglasses, so she couldn't make out _his _eye-colour. This one had a lot of piercings in his ears, and they both wore the same large heavy-looking boots as well as black leather-jackets.

Stocking felt a shiver run down her spine, somehow these two punks made her nervous, which was strange 'cause usually men had next to none effect on her. She swallowed and reminded herself, _I'm not my sister, I'm not Panty_, as she walked down the corridor to the left of the guys, as they were clearly standing in the way of the one to the right, surely on purpose. She really didn't want to walk past the both of them at once.

There was something about them, their auras were somewhat odd. But Stocking wasn't sure of what it was.

They were definitely not Ghosts, else they suffered from a huge lack of Ghosts' usual colours, black and red, not to mention Ghosts always had distant voices, as if they were standing in a tunnel and their voices echoed all the time.

They couldn't be demons either; they looked nothing like those two skanks, what were their names again? Cranky and Ski Socks? Whatever.

She tried to make herself think of something else and started looking around the shop. The clothes were just as great as she had heard; there was exactly everything she ever wanted! An entire army of mannequins were lined up in the front of the shop, wearing different gothic gear; some of it looked like it could even fall in the taste of Panty. '_Well, if I'm in a good mood 'till then, I'll make sure to buy Panty's birthday present from this place',_ she thought staring at a mannequin wearing a red, frilly corsage, a matching thong and a girdle.

She noticed another mannequin not far away from the first one, this one wearing a blue dress with a large bow on the back and white laces down the sleeves.

She really liked that dress, no doubt she wanted to buy that one, but she wanted to look around the rest of the shop before making any decisions.

She heard the two guys giggling as they kept staring at her; she noticed they were whispering something to each other. It was first now she discovered all the clothes that were carelessly spread around the floor, as if someone didn't feel the need to place them on the shelves; the guys sniggered as Stocking looked at the piles.

She skipped past a big bundle of clothes; hoodies and dresses, and stopped by a shelf with lots of belts.

She noticed a pile of thin, rainbow-colored belts with glitter on. They actually looked quite nice, she thought and took out what she thought was _one _belt, but soon realized they were all tangled, she slightly sighed and started dissecting them from one another; if these two guys were running this shop, they sure were amateurs.

But all this stuff was too irresistible, she looked at the belt with a fascinated expression, Stocking knew she would never use it, as she never wore jeans but it was simply too sweet. It reminded her of the kind of candy she was addicted to at the moment.

The belt was suddenly pulled right out of her hands, by that redheaded guy, who was now standing right behind her. His friend stood only a few meters away to Stocking's left. He grinned.

In a matter of seconds the redhead had slid the belt around Stocking's neck and pushed her against the wall. A gasp escaped Stocking's lips, partly from shock but also because this reminded her of something.

_It was bondage_. She couldn't help but enjoy it already, her breathing had turned heavy and she heard a mocking grin coming from the redhead.

"She's actually fucking enjoying it, Bon!" he looked at his friend and took off his own belt, which was much bigger. It was large and looked very heavy from the metal pins on it, and the warm leather was soon tightened around Stocking's small neck.

"Quite a fond, huh Dage?" the guy with sunglasses grinned and adjusted his glasses a bit.

Stocking slightly licked her lips as the leather got tighter and the guy, named Dage, looked at her with a scary expression as if he was getting horny all of a sudden. The one named Bon did the same. She swallowed by the sight of them and tried to calm herself down.

But the warm leather tightened around her neck was irresistible and she leaned her head back, resting it against the wall.

"Like an angel, Bon" Dage responded smirking at Stocking as he slid his hand underneath her skirt, she felt his hand grab around her inner thigh. His nails were pointy and she felt them scratch her soft skin on her thighs, it stung a bit and she figured Dage had drawn blood.

He licked his lips playfully and looked towards Bon "Hand me those belts over there" he ordered pointing at a shelf with several black leather-belt, almost resembling his own, except from the lack of spikes and pins.

Bon did as he was told and handed his friend the belts immediately, Stocking noticed how his skin seemed to have changed as Dage began tying several belts around her body. His skin tone had gone from completely normal humane to a deep pink colour, which caused Stocking to wonder.

Her mind was quickly taken away from her serious thoughts as she felt a belt tighten around the upper part of her chest, slightly causing her breasts to bounce a little. Another belt was tied underneath her breasts, fastening them and keeping them in place now.

Stocking's hands were still free, yet not for long, despite her not fighting back at all, Bon went over and tied her hand together on her back, with a smaller belt.

The boys shared looks for a short while before their looks changed completely. Their skin turned completely red, like fire. No. Like demons, like those two bitchy sisters she and Panty encountered everywhere by now. Could these be them in disguise? Trying to humiliate her, now that she was finally alone?

No. These were other demons. These didn't want to taunt her, they only wanted their fun.

And to be honest Stocking didn't even mind any more, they seemed to know all her likings so why not just give in to them? What's the worst that could happen?

She noticed one of them started to open his pants, a grin kept forming across his face as his brother began to undo Stocking's dress. She felt her bow loosen and soon her dress fell to the ground. The angel shivered as the air touched her white skin; she looked at the two boys as they soon stood, without clothing, in front of her.

Their skincolours was tempting her as they motioned closer to her. They even smelled delicious, a sort of unknown, mysterious cologne. It almost made her feel dizzy, she almost lost her balance.

"Y'know what, Angel?" Bon spoke as he grabbed around Stocking's arm, blocking her fall, he sounded as if he was trying to hold in a laugh "The Golden Rule when you fuck with demons, is that you turn into a demon yourself!" he snorted and his brother joined in, in a huge laugh and they did a bro-fist.

Then he motioned even closer, only letting them be inches away from each other.

Stocking let out a loud gasp as she felt his demonic member between her legs, she shivered even more than before, it was a blend of cold and hot. The cold air versus his hot figure.

"What do you say, Angel? You want to give up your fucking holiness and become a sexy demon?" he whispered as he licked her earlope, his voice sounding alluring. Then she felt something around her leg, his tail, it held her in place as spread her legs further, making enough room for him to have his way with her.

Dage was standing not far away from them, he still wore his sunglasses, he acted as if he enjoyed the view and he slightly giggled at the sight. He almost wagged his tail as an ecstatic puppy.

Stocking fought for her breath but could not seem to regain it at all, she wasn't sure if it was the cologne or the belts anymore. No, this was pure pleasure. Now she understood why her sister took so much joy in playing with men, except she'd rather _get played with._

"I agree" she panted with a slight smile and suddenly grabbed around Bon's neck, pressing the demon closer to her. Her breasts brushing against his hard chest, the demon almost seemed frightened by her action but he soon reclaimed his infamous grin.

"C'mon, it's my turn already – Bind her legs and arms together!" she heard Dage complain behind them, as the couple started panting synchronically.

'_So this is pleasure.'_

_*o*_

"Hey Stocking, where have you been?" Panty murmured from the couch, with her nose buried in some kinky magazine, she hardly bothered looking at her sister as she entered the room.

"Oh, just been out shopping a bit. Got myself some new dresses and such" she muttered back, hiding the little smile on her lips as she walked through the living room.

"A bit? You've been gone for hours" her sister frowned, eying her sister before glancing at her magazine once more.

Stocking didn't answer, which caused Panty to wonder. Usually her sister was always up for a bitch-fight, what had happened?

"Garter is preparing the dinner; it should be ready in a few hours. Or more, if that idiot-priest is planning on burning down the kitchen again" Panty called after her, but Stocking didn't stop, she didn't even notice that stupid Chuck lying on the floor. Hardly noticing the SPLAT he made when she stomped on him.

She went past the kitchen, slightly able to smell the burned food.

"Stocking, you're back. Had a nice trip?" Garter looked out of the kitchen, but she had already moved on.

"More than you know, Garter" she almost had to hold her breath as she went up towards her room.

Taking in all her surroundings as she was finally alone in her room, she let out a sigh and leaned towards the door.

This place was a motherfucking garbage can of a castle. Burned food. A dumb, lazy, whore of a sister. A good-for-nothing priest with an afro. Oh, and Chuck….

She realized how much she hated all this crap. She realized how hard she had to work from now on, to get out of this place.

'_Yes. I've made the right decision. As a demon everything will be much more… fun.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So I've been frustrated with the fact that I've never had any PSG-OCs 'till now.. Well, now I've got two xD Bon &amp; Dage belongs to me! :3 (And a bit to Stocking :b)<strong>

**I had planned for the sexual scene to last much longer and to be way more detailed, but since I've been having a writer's block for a long while I wasn't able to write a thing about this, so I just decided to make the sexual scene shorter and let you guys imagine the rest n_n It's been on for a very long time x.X**

**Well, bondage is her weak point to why wouldn't I create a pair of Bondage Brothers to convince the angel to go demon? x'D**

**Hope you enjoyed and if you see any weird mistakes don't hesitate to tell me, I didn't bother look it through when I was done and I might have missed something :S**


End file.
